Potty Training
by Tyler R. Circuit
Summary: The Doctor gets taught how to aim for "Mr. Blobby."
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor learns the hard lesson of life,

That he cannot pee in places others don't like.

So in todays story he must understand,

That when he has a pee, it _does _matter where he stands...

Doctor Who

Potty Training

"Doooctoooooor!" Amelia Pond shouted from the third corridor.

The Doctor sighed. "Yes, Pond?"

"What on Earth is water doing half way down the corridor to the bedrooms?" Amy screamed.

"What w-water?" the Doctor stammered, beginning to understand what Amy was talking about.

"The water that," she made a noise to tell him that she smelled something horrible, "stinks of... err... urine." she said eventually.

The Doctor sighed again. Amy came down to the TARDIS console room.

"Do you want to hear a story?" the Doctor asked.

"No," Amy said drearily.

"Good. Now prepare for the shock of your life...

_"I was in the Horsehead Nebula, on the Planet of Forgetfulness, when all of a sudden, I decided I needed the toilet._

_So, anyway, I was in the toilet, doing my business in them men's toilets that hang from the wall, when my head began to spin. Then, when it was over, I forgot what I was doing, and let the rest out over the floor._

_I got in the TARDIS and left. Since then, I have not been able to... wee, as you humans call it."_

"Lovely." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well you're the one who said you wanted to hear the story!"

"No I'm not! I said no!" she replied.

"Excuses, excuses."

**So. In this paragraph, the Doctor finally learns to "take a p*ss".**

Amy walked to the nearest ASDA.

Once she got what she needed, she gave it to the lady at the counter.

Her name read:

Carrie

Happy 2 Help!

"Hi, Carrie. Just this, please." Amy said.

"Ah, sweet, the little one being toilet trained?" she asked.

Amy didn't know what to say. "Err... yeah..."

Once Amy got back to that toilet, she found the Doctor standing there, knees together, holding his place.

"Doctor," Amy told him to "come with me."

"What's this?" the Doctor asked, pointing at the toilet.

"It's called the toilet. Now, if you need a wee, aim for Mr. Blobby, the ping-pong ball."

"Okay, Amy." the Doctor aimed for Mr. Blobby. "Look, Amy! I'm doing it!"

Amy didn't really want to look, so pretended to and said, "Well done! I'll phone River and tell her!"

"NO!" the Doctor bellowed. Don't. Tell. ANYONE!" the Doctor told her.

"Alright!" Amy agreed with a grin.

Half an hour later, the news spread all over Facebook...

Review well four times for a Facebook story that includes Amy spreading the news and the Doctor getting Facebook. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**TARDIS **joined Facebook.

* * *

**Amy Pond: **I've just found out the strangest thing about the Doc!

**Rory Williams **and **Melody River Song Pond **like this.

**Melody River Song Pond: **Please tell me! ;D

**Amy Pond: **I'll inbox you : 3

**Melody River Song Pond: **Kk :)

* * *

**The Doctor **joined Facebook.

* * *

**The Doctor **is now friends with **Amy Pond**, **Rory Williams**, and **2 more**.

* * *

**The Doctor: **Is this thing on?

**Amy Pond: **Oh, give me strength!

* * *

**Rory Williams: **I love **TARDIS**!

**Rory Williams: **Frape! How can the tardis join fb anyways? lol

* * *

**The Doctor **is now friends with **Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth Windsor**

**Amy Pond:** how do u find the right queen?

**The Doctor: TARDIS **did it for me.

* * *

**The Doctor** to** Amy Pond**

**The Doctor: **Amy!What in the name of Rassilon does this :) mean? It's just random placing of human punctuation!

**Amy Pond: **For F_CK sake Doctor it's a smiley face! Look at it sideways! Jeez!

* * *

**Amy Pond: **_I hate __**The Doctor**__!_

**The Doctor: **I love you too, Amelia :)

* * *

**The Doctor:** Hey! I'm starting to understand the random punctuation placing!

**Amy Pond: **Fantastic.

* * *

**The Doctor **is now friends with **Dalek 5A **and **The Dream Lord.**

**Amy Pond: **He's just lonely and looking for friends.

* * *

Amy Pond changed their name to **Amelia Williams Pond**.

* * *

**The Doctor: **I am SOOO angry at **Amelia Williams Pond **right now! I'm never telling her any of my secrets ever again! She's so... EVIL that she can't keep one itsy bitsy secret! One more move like that, Pond, and you and Big Nose are out of the **TARDIS**!

**TARDIS: ***VWORP*

**The Doctor: **I agree, Ol' Girl.

* * *

**The Doctor: **STILL no apology from Amy. It's been a full night! I still can't believe you told the whole world! Why is it I always choose the wrong friends? Some friend you are, Amy.

**The Dream Lord **and **Dalek 5A **like this.

* * *

**Amelia Williams Pond: **Has sat in her room for two nights running crying her eyes out not letting anyone in. I can't eat, drink or sleep. I'm _so_sorry Doctor! I know it was the worst thing to do but getting right in my face and screaming about it! IT BROKE MY HEART! Will you forgive me, my Raggedy Doctor? :'( Please?

**Rory Williams **and **Melody River Song Pond **like this

* * *

**The Doctor: **I owe you a sincere apology, Amelia Pond. I over-reacted. NOTHING I will do can repay you. Of course I forgive you! :') Come along, Pond. We've got things to sort out.

**Melody River Song Pond, Amelia Williams Pond, Rory Williams **and **TARDIS **like this.

* * *

Amelia Williams Pond changed their name to **Amelia Raggedy Doctor Williams Pond.**

**The Doctor **likes this.

* * *

**Melody River Song Pond: **Sigh... Back to the Storm Cage after a brilliant birthday thanks to Mummy, Daddy and Hubby Dr in the **TARDIS**!

**Amelia Raggedy Doctor Williams Pond, Rory Williams, The Doctor, **and **TARDIS **like this.

* * *

_**There are no more posts to show.**_

_**A/N Sorry it's not that good, hopefully I'll find some time soon to make it humorous. :D**_


End file.
